


The Hookup Spot

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Blow Jobs, Consentacles, Excessive Come, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xeno, Xenophilia, alien cocks, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: Lmao this is a story about a space courier who goes to get takeout for dinner and has a threesome with some hot alien people





	The Hookup Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this wet and squishy story~

So a few years ago I flew out to this spaceport. I was in between courier jobs and the prospect of trying to find a hyper-relay cheap enough to get home was more off-putting than comforting. 

The place was one of the bigger ones. Imagine a city, moored alone in space, just above a massive blue gas giant. There re all kinds of people, coming and going on all kinds of business. The people who live there eventually get this kind of hard look, eternally annoyed at all the lost tourists and rude truckers and travelers.

While the port was always open, a lot of the places only operate on solar hours, so most of the restaurants were closed. I ended up in one of the two restaurants that served human-safe food, surprised by how nice it was.

The server was a tall, broad purple-skinned person, of a race I’d never met before. Instead of a nose or mouth they had a mass of gently waving, pendulous tentacles on the lower half of their face; their many fingers moved in a way that implied that joints were a foreign concept to them. I ordered soup and a sandwich and while I sat wondering how the bread would taste, I noticed there was a pretty steady traffic of people coming in and making a beeline for the staircase in the back. 

“What’s upstairs?” I asked, finally, and the server’s face-tentacles writhed in what looked like a pleased expression. They signed that there was a specialty club, something I probably wouldn’t be interested in.   
I was bored enough that the prospect of something--anything--new seemed exciting, though. Hours and hours and days and days of staring at the same ship dashboard, and checking the same logs over and over, will do that to you.   
“Really?” I said. “No, seriously, what kind of ‘specialty club’?”

~

When the cooks called my order I picked up my food and then, with the server’s words about the club buzzing in my ears, I hurried towards the back stairs. 

I sent my friend a message about where I was and what I’d found; when I looked up, the bouncer--a man who looked like a neon-blue gorilla with four eyes--pointed at my phone and made a disapproving noise.  
I gave him a disarming little smile and showed I was turning it off, before stuffing it back into my pocket. He made a satisfied grunt and then held out a tablet, with an information brochure on it, which I hastily read, and then ticked the little box at the end saying I’d read it.  
He made another satisfied grunt, then waved me on.  
I continued up the stairs. 

The best thing, at these spaceports, is that most of the other species think humans are all a little stupid. They’ll treat you like a small child or your very loopy friend who just had major dental surgery, which is sometimes annoying but sometimes useful. Me, I liked to turn the patronizing I usually got into my own advantage. 

The upstairs hallway held a bunch of small rooms, each a bit bigger than a closet, and each screened with a heavy blue curtain. I could hear the soft, wet noises of pleasure coming through all of them, loud and clear. My blood sang, my heart beginning to pick up.

I walked to the end, where the curtains were half-drawn-back to reveal a single, very large room. It was very dimly lit, with only a few ceiling sconces here and there throwing irregular golden light down below.  
There were a handful of low beds, all covered with the same dark blue fabric. Two people, one of them one of the same species as the server downstairs, were sitting on the edge of a bed together. They’d been doing something when I came around the curtain, because they jumped apart as if surprised.  
“Hello?” I said.   
“Look,” one of them signed. “A human.” 

They were easily eight feet tall, vaguely humanoid, with legs like tree trunks and skin that was a dark plum-colored purple. Their big hands had the same boneless fingers.   
“A human,” the other echoed, verbally. They were humanoid s well, with a short, plump body festooned all down the front of the torso with long, waving tentacle, and a head like an octopus, with eight large, round black eyes like frog’s eyes on the translucent dome of its head. They walked upright, but all of their appendages appeared to be coiled-together tentacles, which they formed or re-formed apparently according to their need. Their skin was a delicate pale blue, striated with lines of different colors that now buzzed an angry, staticky strobe pattern all over.  
I don’t know how they were talking; I didn’t see a mouth.  
“Yeah,” I said, giving them my most innocent smile. I held up the box with my food in it. “Excuse me. This isn’t one of the private rooms, is it?”   
One of them made a wheezing coughing noise I recognized as a laugh. “No, it isn’t.”  
The people behind the curtain made some shrill chittering noises that were almost too fast for my translator to catch: they said something about someone throwing them their pants, because they wanted to leave. 

Someone else--a tall person who looked like a bipedal, humanoid grasshopper with waving, furry antennae, walked over to the curtain with the garment in question, which was snatched by a pair of insectoid-looking arms. There was a rustling of fabric.  
A moment later the grasshopper person turned back around, looked between me and the two people on the bed, and then left. 

“Oh,” I said. “Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude on anything private.”  
“It’s not private,” the tall, muscular, purple-skinned one signed.   
The blue octopus person gave the other person a look that somehow transcended species as the universal ‘one eyebrow raised to say, Are you serious?’  
“If you came to gawk, you can leave,” the octopus-person said. 

“Oh, no, no! I mean, i came up here looking for company. But I see you’re occupied…”  
“Company!” The purple-skinned hominid signed. “Why didn’t you say so? You looked lost. And you’re still wearing clothes and shoes…”  
“I’m sorry! It’s my first time here, I didn’t know.”  
The octopus-person made an annoyed sound. “You know how Humans act. They always make everything weird. Come on…”  
“I promise I’ll be on my best behavior,” I said. “But if you really don’t want me to stay, I’ll go.”  
They shared another look.   
I heard another rustle of cloth and then the sound of a lot of feet hurrying down the stairs.  
“At least act civilized and take off your shoes,” finally, the octopus-person said.   
Now that my eyes were adjusted to the dark, I could see there was a wall with rows of cubbies on it, and I stuffed my forgotten dinner in and quickly stripped, glad I was only wearing my underwear beneath my jumpsuit.

When I had stripped, I walked back over to the bed where the other two were waiting.  
The octopus-person’s color spots had calmed down a little, and when they saw my brown skin they mirrored the color.  
“You’re really good-looking,” I said to them.  
“Thank you. I find your coloration very interesting, as well,” they said. Then, “I wasn’t trying t be cruel to you, earlier.”  
“What did you mean, about Humans always making everything weird?”

“The ones who have a longer genital appendage can’t seem to stop sticking it in places you ask them not to. Pardon my reticence.”  
“Oh,” I said. “Most of them are male. If it makes you feel any better, a lot of them act that way towards other humans, too. It’s not a fetish thing or anything. Well, for some of them it is. Sometimes they aren’t very considerate.”  
“That sounds terrible,” they said. 

“Yeah,” I agreed. “Not all of them, but…well, there’s a reason I’m here.”  
“I promise I will not put my genitals into any orifice you don’t want them in.”  
I laughed. “Well, thank you! Same to you, but with other appendages.”  
The other one,who had sat on the bed, signed, “I make the same promise.”  
“Okay, so, how does this work?” I asked.

“Well, you’ve had your shots, or else hey wouldn't have let you disembark your ship,” the octopus-person said.   
I nodded; all my immunizations were up to date.   
“So have we.”  
“So are you two a couple, or…”  
“We’re good friends,” the purple person signed. “We like these clubs because of the relaxed atmosphere. I can tell you’ve never been to one before.”

“Nope, I haven’t,” I said cheerfully. I hoped I didn’t sound as nervous s I felt.   
“We’ll do our best to show you a good first time, then,” the purple person signed. “I’m Hellevus, that’s Djen.”  
“Nice to meet you!” I said. I told them my name.

We talked for a little bit about what we each liked and disliked; then, slowly, Hellevus pulled me over, closer to them, until I was standing just in front of them. They ran their big hands over my body, playing for a while with my nipples. I figured touching was already on the table, and gently stroked the tentacles covering the lower half of their face.  
Their eyes, up close, looked completely black, their sclera a silvery white. The tentacles on their face were slightly moist; I could feel their breath on my face.  
They put their hands where I could see them to sign. “Mammalian?” They asked. I nodded.   
“How exotic!” They said, clearly delighted.

I could hear a quiet, slick noise, and when I looked over the octopus-person had pulled themself up onto the bed and was stroking one of their tentacles, one shaped differently from all the rest. This tentacle was maybe eight inches long and as thick as my wrist, an I could see the blue blood coursing in the veins there in the milk-white flesh. The tip was pointed, and the whole thing formed a delicate corkscrew shape.

“Is this the part where I show you mine?” I joked. I climbed up onto the bed, Hellevus scooting to make room for me.  
The mattress was some kin of memory foam, cool to the touch beneath the fitted sheet. I rolled onto my back and spread my legs, before reaching down to spread my labia. The two of them leaned closer; the tentacles on the lower half of Hellevus’s face twitched and writhed and stretched out towards me.

“What a pretty shade of pink,” Djen murmured. They ran slow, careful tentacles up and down my legs. “I never would have expected it to be so vivid…”  
“Thank you,” I said, a little breathlessly.  
I could see Hellevus stroking themselves; their crotch, which was also a mass of seemingly innocuous tentacles, but these were dripping-wet with a vaguely bluish fluid. In a moment their two erections came into view--brilliant lavender, with what looked like tiny barbs running in double rows over the topsides.

They took my hand and gently ran it over them, and to my surprise I found the ‘barbs’ were actually soft, rubbery, and pliant; they were about as stiff as ear cartilage. Every time my fingers ran over them, Hellevus shuddered in pleasure.  
“Yes,” they signed. “That’s lovely…just keep that up, for now…”  
“Actually, do you mind if I…?” I gestured at my mouth; Hellevus’s two cocks gave a quick, hard twitch, pulsing more blue liquid. I could see now that every little nub along their lengths was dripping the fluid.   
“Yes,” they signed.

Their cocks were each the size of a decently-sized human cock, so getting both of them all the way into my mouth wasn’t going to happen. Still, I sucked the tips, stroking the shafts with my hands and relishing the ways they shivered in pleasure. Their hands shook as they signed things--pleas and praises, eventually becoming too incoherent for my translator to pick them up. One of their hands came to gently stroke the back of my neck and my shoulders.  
Djen, meanwhile, settled on the bed behind me. I could feel their tentacles as they stroked my ass, before carefully separating the flesh; I felt the cold air on my pussy.  
“Two orifices?” they said, surprised. 

I took my mouth off Hellevus’s beautiful cocks to laugh. “Three, if you look close. The one I showed you is the one I like it in first.”  
“I do not see how anything is supposed to fit into an opening so small,” Djen muttered, seeming doubtful. Then I felt the touch of their member against the opening of my pussy, the tip probing gently.  
“You’d be very, very surprised. We give birth to our babies through there, and they’re usually only a little smaller than a big melon, so it’s pretty stretchy. But uh…that particular orifice is a cul-de-sac, so please be careful,” I said. 

It must have taken their translator a moment to catch up, because they praised for a moment before making a noise of understanding. “Of course,” they said. “My cock is exquisitely sensitive as it is. Any movement hard enough to hurt you would probably be excruciating for me, as well…”  
And then they were slowly, but firmly thrusting their cock into my pussy. I could feel its strange, sleek length stretching my pussy open. There seemed to be wavery flesh running parallel along its length, ridges of raised membrane or flesh that I could feel fluttering inside me as they thrust.  
“Is that all right?” they whispered.   
I nodded, panting through my nose.

They sped up slightly, and then I felt them leaning over me, their soft flesh and tentacles settling around me like a cool pressure. The shorter tentacles all down their torso curled around my waist and hips and chest, two of them curling around and reaching for my breasts. Some of them, the ones clustered around the base of their cock, curled around my thighs, while others investigated my clit and then, when I twitched in pleasure at their touch, began twisting and curling around it, effectively jerking it off like a tiny phallus.   
I could feel the precise moment their cock bottomed out inside my pussy, a strange feeling like a soft, flexible finger nosing around, just above my cervix. This tickled enough that I shivered in pleasure. A few droplets of liquid escaped my pussy, the wetness making me clench my legs in excitement.  
“Am I hurting you?” Djen asked, slightly alarmed. “You tensed up!”  
I shook my head no, turning to moan, “Please, it’s so good. Please keep going. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it,” I said. My head was spinning with pleasure. 

They thrust some more, carefully spooling more of their cock into me. By this time my pussy was starting to feel really full, and I wondered what their cock looked like, packed into my pussy.  
They started describing the feeling to me, sounding breathless an awed. 

“That is the last inch of my cock. I…I am completely inside you. I do not know HOW, but…oh…You are so hot, inside…hotter than anyone else I have ever penetrated. And the subtle ridges and creases inside your pussy are perfect, beautiful for fucking. Did you know our genital tentacles are also sensory organs? I can taste inside you, every drop of your liquid, so salty and musky and perfect.”

I was gasping and moaning around my double-mouthful of cock.  
“Now we can show you,” Djen said, “What we like to do.”  
I could feel the tentacle in my pussy swelling, growing thicker in pulses and waves. The first gush of fluid caught me by surprise, as warm as if someone had squirted hot water into my pussy. I screamed an thrashed in mingled pleasure and surprise, but Djen held onto me with their strong tentacled limbs. The tentacle playing with my clit twitched and spasmed and sped up.

I could feel myself climbing, higher and higher on currents of unbelievable pleasure, until finally the white-hot flash of orgasm flushed through my body like molten silver. 

When I could make sense of the world again, Djen was making a soft, chittering purr.  
“Is that what a human climax is like?” they said. “That was fascinating.”  
“That was fantastic,” I mumbled. My face was mashed into Hellevus’s crotch, their little crotch-tentacles probing my ears and nose and mouth. Hellevus was rubbing my shoulder.   
“Are you all right? Do you want to stop?”

“I’m…” I exhaled hard, and had to wipe drool off my chin. “I’m great, actually. Um. Just don’t touch my clit for awhile--it’s really sensitive afterwards.”  
“I see,” Djen said, fascinated. I could still feel the tentacle in my pussy undulating along its length. “Your muscles are locked quite tight around my cock. I take it that is a good sign?”  
I laughed, my arms wobbly as I struggled to push myself back up onto all fours. “That’s a great sign. Want me to push you out?”  
Djen paused, considering. Then, “Yes. That would feel…interesting.”

I shifted around, getting into a kind of crouch position, with my feet up on the mattress. Hellevus held my hands and helped support me and I curled my back, took a deep breath, and PUSHED. 

Djen made a surprised noise, then an excited, almost strangled sound.  
I could feel their cock twitching and swelling inside me, right as I could feel the tremendous pressure on my perineum an the back of my pussy-lips. I cold feel their cock slither from my body, expelled with three quick, hard pushes. Their cock left my pussy with a jet of thick, creamy white fluid, as well, which spattered on the mattress and was instantly absorbed into the material, to leave a stain that wasn't even damp to the touch.

I cried out and collapsed when I felt it leave me completely, going limp. Hellevus caught my limp body, and held me gainst their chest, where I could feel the stacatto tandem beat of their heart, foreign from a human heart but no less comforting.

For awhile I just floated on the afterglow of the powerful orgasm, feeling Djen’s tentacles stroking my back. But I could her soft, slick, wet noises above my head; when I looked up, I could see their face tentacles were intertwined, their eyes closed in pleasure. They were kissing.   
I wanted a kiss, too. 

I stuck out my tongue and curled it, and caught at the wavering edge of one of Hellevus’s facial tentacles. They twitched, surprised, and separated a little.  
Djen laughed again. “Didn’t you just climax?”  
I nodded. “I hate being left out. Nd I really, REALLY like kisses.”

They both indulged me, twining their facial tentacles together to gently fuck my mouth.  
Djen, who apparently didn’t need their tentacles to talk, murmured, “Only one tentacle in your mouth, but a clever, flexible one.”  
I turned my head and laughed. “Thanks. That’s my tongue.”

We lay together for awhile, with me sandwiched between them. Then Hellevus gently shifted me off to one side and pulled Djen closer to themselves. I saw Djen’s tentacles separated minutely, exposing a shorter, fatter tentacle, with an opening at its end that glistened wet.   
“Fuck me?” Djen murmured to Hellevus.

Hellevus took their cocks in one hand and stroked them twice, spreading the bluish-purplish liquid down their lengths. Then they threw one leg over Djen’s soft body. I could see their crotch tentacles intertwine, could hear the soft, wet noises, and then Djen’s high, soft sound of pleasure as Hellevus began to fuck their short, squat cock with their two ridged ones.   
Not wanting to interrupt, I lay and watched them make love. Hellevus took their time, at first, being very careful. I could see the way Djen’s cock stretched and bulged around both of Hellevus’s as they they gently fucked the shaft. Dribbles of bluish-purple precome were leaking out of the slit at the tip, a counterpoint to the soft, breathy noises Djen was making.   
It was only a few moments before Hellevus came, their body undulating slowly against Djen’s, pressed as close as they could.   
For a long time they stayed locked in that embrace, their Hellevus’s breaths slowing down gradually. 

When they finally released each other, Hellevus slowly pulled their cocks from Djen’s, leaving it with a soft popping sound. I could see, through the translucent blue skin of Djen’s belly, that they had some sort of pouch there, some area where they held the swirling, inky-blue of Hellevus’s ejaculate. But I could also see Djen’s short, fat cock going soft, until finally it was flaccid completely, and shrank down until it was a tiny nub, protected by a nest of the other tentacles. 

“How are you doing?” Hellevus signed, after a while.  
“I’m good,” I said. “How about you?”  
“We always have good sex,” they said, nudging Djen.   
Djen opened two of their eight eyes, made a swatting gesture, and then finally rolled upright. One of their appendages went to their middle; they made a soft mewling noise. Hellevus reached out and gently rubbed the area with one of their big hands.  
“I have to use the restroom,” Djen said at last, and then excused themself to leave the room silently. They pulled one of the large microfiber blankets down from a shelf I hadn’t noticed, full of stacked blankets, water bottles, and other things. They wrapped themself in the blanket and slipped around the curtain. 

Hellevus, meanwhile, pulled out a squeeze bottle of what looked like massage oil.   
“Want to try some?” they offered.   
“What’s in it? I have really sensitive skin…” I said.  
They rattled off the ingredients, and when I found out none of them were things I had problems with, they squirted some into one hand and massaged it first over their forearms.  
A floral and piney smell filled the room; they gestured for me to come closer and then gently pushed me own, so I was lying on my back.  
They rubbed the oil over my breasts, down my sides, between my things. In their hands’ wake, the oil felt warm.

“Oh my god,” I said, as the incredible, tingling warmth spread through my crotch.  
My clit was hard in seconds, my pussy instantly hot and wet.   
Their face tentacles knotted together in amusement. “Yes, well. It tends to have that effect on mammalian races. How do you like it?”  
“It’s…it’s good,” I said.   
“That’s good,” Hellevus signed. They rubbed more of the oil into my body, teasing me sometimes with their fingers. Finally they asked, “Are you ready to go again?”

“Hell yeah!” I said. I started to sit up, realized where I was, and then just grabbed the backs of my knees an spread my pussy lips at them. “Hop on in!”  
Their face tentacles knotted together again, their eyes creased with laughter.   
They wiped their crotch--and both their cocks--with a towel, before crouching over me.  
“I’m not as big as Djen,” they said, “But I think I’ll surprise you more.”   
They pushed in an in, and I could feel every bump and nub on their cocks as they slowly fucked into me. 

My mouth fell open with gasps of pleasure and Hellevus’s face tentacles were there, stroking my tongue and the roof of my mouth and the insides of my cheeks, filling them perfectly. They tasted sweet an slightly sharp.  
They sped up slightly, the bumps producing a rippling sensation. They twitched a few times, then began to somehow stiffen further.   
It was then that I realized why Hellevus’s cocks were shaped the way they were.  
The two of them gently separated enough that I could feel the walls of my pussy slowly spread and stretch. I cried out in pleasure an at the strange feeling, realizing belatedly that they were slowly spreading apart. 

I turned my head so their face-tentacles slid from my mouth, so I could talk.  
“Aah! What’s that?”  
“The cocks I have inside you right now are fore-cocks. I can release lubricant with these, but my actual ejaculate cock is…” they signed, leaning back.   
I felt stuffed full already, the stretch incredible. Still…  
“Yeah,” I said, “Yeah, let’s try it.”

So they stayed kneeling upright, with me lying flat on my back, holding my hips and fucking me, pulling me onto their cocks. I could feel their cocks stiffen further, still, till I could feel the skin of my perineum stretch taut; I cried out again and they soothed me, their big hands stroking my face and neck.   
“Too big?”  
“N-no…” I said. “You’re stretching me so much. Oh my god, it’s gonna feel so good afterwards…I’ll feel it walking around, my pussy opened and dripping…”  
“You like it?”  
“Yeah.” 

Something big nudged up against my already-stretched pussy; I went stiff all over, gasping.   
“Is that it?” I breathed.  
“That’s it,” they signed. “Are you ready?”  
I nodded, barely daring to breathe, and then felt them begin to slide the head into my body.  
I’d fisted myself before, and this felt almost bigger than that--sliding in and in and in.   
“Ahh,” they said, at last. “I’m sheathed completely. Gods, you’re so tight like this I don’t need to move.”

I felt like there was no room left for breath in my body, like I would explode from pleasure, from the unbelievable fullness. They leaned over me, caressing me everywhere, an I clung to them, panting and gasping in desperate arousal. They rocked us together on the mattress, the pressure enough that I could feel myself leaking everywhere, a mix of watery ejaculate and pussy cream. When they came I felt their cocks all jerk and writhe in unison, and they made a sound like a low, pleased growl. This time, though, they pulled out as quickly as they carefully could.  
“Don’t get up,” they signed, “I want to see you, fucked open like this.”

I laid there with my legs spread, just trying to catch my breath. My pussy felt horribly empty, with the absence of their three cocks, my perineum loose. Everything below my bellybutton felt loose and hot, maddeningly hot with arousal.   
“Such a beautiful orifice,” they signed, an ten began stroking my thighs. “And you were right about its resilience. I did not hurt you, did I?”  
I managed a breathless laugh. “You can call it a pussy.”

When I’d caught my breath, I said, “Oh my god, though, I feel so fucking aroused.”  
They sat back and watched as I masturbated, idly stroking their own crotch-tentacles.   
I sighed, lax with pleasure and contentment. “That…was fantastic.”  
Djen came back in a moment later, still wrapped in the blanket. They sat back down on the bed, beside Hellevus, stroking their arms, their movements full of tenderness.


End file.
